The present invention relates to a monitor for automobiles. Particularly, this invention deals with a monitor and its usage, which is selectively foldingly or unfoldingly installed in a reception space of an automobile""s dash panel, to thereby efficiently utilize the installation space in the inside of automobile, as well as to enable a driver to watch the monitor without hindering his front view for the purpose of safe driving.
With the development of information communication industries, TV broadcasting or various kinds of information, such as traffic, road or road network, can be viewed through a monitor in a car, the monitor of LCD being minimized in volume and weight. For such information, the monitor is preferably installed at a place inside the car where a driver is easily able to find it with his eyes while traveling. In an existing car, an information apparatus or sound machine integrally formed with monitor and machine is located in the center fascia placed in the lower portion of the dash panel provided lengthwise in front of the driver seat. Otherwise, onto the dash panel the information apparatus integrally formed with a monitor is directly attached with a screw or adhesive.
In case of installing the monitor on the center fascia as in the former, it is destined to be located in the lower position so that front observation cannot be performed even for a moment because of apparatus operation or information confirmation through eyes, possibly involving big accident.
When the monitor is placed in the upper portion of the dash panel, it is located at the height of driver""s eyes for easy confirmation of information with eyes. However, in this state, the information apparatus including the monitor is always protrudently installed to blind part of the driver""s view while driving. In addition, for instance, if passengers collide with the information apparatus due to car crash (including rear-end collision, or abrupt braking, severe injury may happen.
Therefore, in order to overcome such drawbacks of the prior art, an objective of the present invention is to provide a monitor for automobile and its usage, in welch an information apparatus and monitor are separately provided, the information apparatus being installed in the center fascia, the monitor being selectively foldingly or unfoldingly installed in a reception space of the automobile""s dash panel, to thereby efficiently utilize the installation space in the inside of automobile, as well as to enable a driver to watch the monitor without hindering his front view for the purpose of safe driving.
To accomplish the objective of the present invention, there is provided a monitor installed in automobile""s dash panel, comprising: a reception member inserted in the upper portion of the dash panel, the member having a predetermined space and opened top; a lid hinged on one side of the reception member so that it is selectively opened or closed; lid opening means for controlling the opening or closing the lid; and a monitor installed in the reception member and hinged on the top inner surface of the lid so that it becomes selectively erect when the lid is opened.
The lid opening means comprises: a roller installed on both lower sides of the monitor for moving the lower portion of the monitor to a predetermined position along the bottom of the reception member so that the monitor stands erect or lies; a horizontal plate having a guiding groove for leading the roller, the plate being placed directly above the roller so that the monitor is mounted thereon; a winding rope connected to the roller at a predetermined length; a winding motor for pulling the roller and closing the lid by rolling the rope; and a manipulation switch for rotating the motor forward or reversely. The lid is not protruded at the same plane as the dash panel when closed.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a usage of a monitor installed in an automobile""s dash panel, comprises the steps of: rotating forward a winding motor by pressing a manipulation switch to thereby watch the monitor; making rope wound around the motor become loose due to the forward rotation of the motor; moving a roller connected to the rope to a predetermined position when the rope becomes loose; opening a lid and standing the monitor mounted in a reception member; pressing the switch to reversely rotate the motor so that the monitor is accepted; making the motor wind the rope due to the reverse rotation of the motor; moving the roller connected to the rope to a predetermined position due to the rolling of the rope; and closing the lid and mounting the monitor in the reception member due to the movement of the roller.